


The Goddess and Her Oak King

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Brightest Star in My Sky [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beltane, Crossover, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Fifteen years ago, an accident on the battlefield sent Hermione over 250 years into the future. Now, as the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War and her disappearance looms, can her boyfriend remind her what the Spring season is all about?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twztdwildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Senario: Hermione finds herself in the year 2264 and has made friends with the crew of the Enterprise. Nostalgic for home, though, her new boyfriend decides to celebrate a holiday in a way more traditional for her. You pick the holiday and how he goes about cheering her up.  
> Kinks: Humor, fluff, smut optional but not discouraged!  
> Squicks: None  
> Additional Notes: Can be fluffy or smutty or both.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from either the Harry Potter world or the Star Trek world. Anything you do recognize belongs to their creators.
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you so much to my beta, Jamie (Meiri) for her wonderful help! Thanks also goes to my Brit and Star Trek picker, Rose, for making sure I didn't mess things up too much. Any additional errors you see are my own.  
> 

                                              

24 April 2264, 14:34

His brow furrowed as he watched her. He could tell that even after being with them for over three years now, there were days where she felt out of place. It looked like today was one of those days.

"Doctor," she called across the medical bay.

He stood up from his desk and made his way over to where she stood looking at the wall before her. "What is it?"

She turned to look at him, a frustrated look in her dark brown eyes. "I hate to ask this, but can you help me read this again? I don't know why, but I'm suddenly struggling to wrap my brain around it."

He knew she was extremely smart, he had seen her brain in action more times than he could count in the last three years, so he knew her issue wasn't with reading the diagnostic wall.

"Come with me." He grasped her elbow, leading her to one of the beds.

They both sat on the edge of the bed and she waited quietly for him to continue.

"I know you can read the diagnostic wall like the back of your hand, Hermione, so what's really going on?"

Sadness twisted her beautiful features before she dropped her head, using her long, curly hair to shield herself from his questioning stare. "I–" She cut herself off and he winced as he realised she was crying.

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you, Hermione, that was not my intention."

Hermione shook her head, her riotous chestnut curls bouncing back and forth with the movement. She pulled back and looked at him, and as she took calming breaths, she replied, "No, it's nothing you said, Len, but you're right, something else is bothering me." Her eyes closed as memories overtook her for a few moments. She shook her head again to clear her thoughts and looked at him once more. "I just realised that next week is the fifteen-year anniversary of the war."

"Ah," Bones sighed. The Second Wizarding War may have ended almost 266 years ago, but for his girlfriend the wounds hadn't completely closed. It didn't help that she disappeared right in the middle of the battle after being hit by an unknown stray curse.

The fingers of his right hand trailed up and down her arm unconsciously. When he first learned she was a witch he had been surprised, he knew about the magical community of Earth since the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was dissolved over 60 years ago, but many members still did not leave the planet. His shock deepened when he found out she was from the past and the hell she had been put through at such a young age.

There had been quite a bit of surprise from the crew when they found out they would be assigned a new assistant medical officer, but she had qualifications and abilities he did not. She attended Starfleet Academy and graduated top of her class. Hermione almost surpassed even Spock's accomplishments much to the part-Vulcan's chagrin. That had been over three years ago and they had learned so much from each other. Her magical ability came in handy more times than they ever thought possible, especially once she realised that her magic didn't affect Muggle electrical instruments of the future like it did in the past.

"I know it's been fifteen years," Hermione continued, "but there are some days where I find myself back on Earth in the Forest of Dean on the run with Harry and Ron. Or at Hogwarts watching Professor Snape die all over again. Or. . ."

He knew she wanted to say more so he stayed silent, letting her work through her memories and emotions.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Or back on the floor of Malfoy Manor." She reached up and brushed her fingers along the length of the scar on her neck.

Bones reached up and grasped her hand, pulling it towards him, where he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you," she whispered. "I didn't realise I had stoppered my feelings so much regarding the war and it was hindering my work."

"I may not be the most talkative of men as Jim likes to remind me quite often, but you know I'm always here for you."

Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Bones dropped her hand to slide his into her hair, his fingers gripping her dark curls. She moved her now free hand to wrap around the back of his neck. He moaned and deepened their kiss when he felt her tug on his hair. Hermione responded to his demand for more and slid her tongue against his. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

The sliding of the exterior doors to the medical bay broke through their senses and they separated to see who had entered.

"Bones? Granger? Are either of you here?"

"Dammit, Jim," Bones muttered.

Hermione giggled and slipped from his arms. She stepped into view. "We're both here, Captain. How can we help you?"

Bones stood up from the bed and followed her. It looked like it was back to work for them. He knew this wasn't the end of her melancholy over the upcoming anniversary and he decided that he had to do something to help cheer her up and remember that this season wasn't just about death. He had some research to do, but the least he could do for his Hermione was to put a smile back on her beautiful face.

* * *

27 April 2264, 20:27

Three days later found Doctor McCoy up to his elbows in research for Beltane rituals specifically in England. He'd found hardly any useful information in the ship's hololibrary and he didn't know where else to look.

"I'm a doctor," he muttered to himself as he made his way through the corridors after he left his quarters in frustration, "not a researcher."

"Doctor, why are you talking to yourself?"

At the sound of another voice, Doctor McCoy stopped and looked up. He blinked a couple times, surprised to find Spock standing in front of him.

"Spock, what are you doing here?"

The commander raised an eyebrow. "This is a public corridor, is it not?"

Doctor McCoy looked around and laughed. "Well, yes, it is."

"If you must know, I am on my way to my quarters for the night."

"Reading for the night?" McCoy joked.

"Yes, but contrary to popular belief," Spock replied. "I do more than just read in my free time."

"Speaking of reading, I know you have your own personal library and some of your books are about other cultures, do you have any books about Beltane? The Earth festival?"

Spock cocked his head to the side as he looked at the man standing in front of him.

Doctor McCoy shrugged. "It's an odd request I know, but Hermione has had a rough couple of days because the anniversary of the war and her disappearance coming up. I know she used to love Spring when she was a child and I wanted to surprise her with something to remind her of home and happier times."

The normally reserved part-Vulcan smiled. "I see she's been good for you," he commented.

Doctor McCoy raised an eyebrow at him, surprised to hear such a comment coming from the man before him.

"Until Miss Granger joined the Enterprise three years ago, you still held on to some of the anger you had over your ex-wife leaving you. Now, I can see that you're happy again."

"Well, what do you know," he mused. "I didn't even realise anything had changed for me until recently or that anyone else had noticed."

"I'm very observant, but I'm not the only one that has noticed the change in you. The Captain has too."

Doctor McCoy chuckled. "Jim is nosey. Sometimes I swear he has too much time on his hands."

"He has the same amount of time as we all do, Doctor."

Doctor McCoy was about to explain when he snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.

"What is the matter?"

The doctor looked up. "The phrase 'too much time on one's hands' is an expression from Earth meaning that someone has extra time to spare because they're not busy enough."

Spock nodded. "Ah. Yes, I see what you mean."

"You never did answer my question from before," Doctor McCoy said. "Do you have any books on Earth's Beltane festival?"

"Yes, I have a couple that belonged to my mother from when she was a teacher. They're in my quarters if you want to come with me."

"Thank you, Spock. I will take any help I can get."

"Very well, follow me."

The two men silently made their way back the way McCoy had come from passing his quarters on their way to the ones Spock shared with Uhura.

Doctor McCoy broke their silence as they neared their destination. "Would you prefer for me to wait outside?"

"Uhura is not in, she is still on shift." Spock gestured to the now open doorway. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Doctor McCoy stepped into the room and off to the side, allowing Spock to enter behind him. "I'll just wait here."

Spock gave a short, silent nod before he disappeared through one of the other doors.

Doctor McCoy glanced around the quarters, noticing slight differences between what was Spock's and what Uhura brought with her when she moved in with him.

A few moments later, Spock returned with two books in his hands.

He held them out to the doctor. "I hope these have the information you seek. If not, you could always try one of the holodecks to see what one was like for yourself."

"Thank you, Spock, and I may do that anyway." He turned to exit. "Good night."

"Good night to you too, Doctor," Spock replied.

Striding through the door, the chief medical officer turned and made his way towards his own quarters. A voice calling his name caught his attention and he stopped, turning to see Hermione making her way towards him. He looked at a control panel next to him and saw that it was already after nine and her shift had ended.

"I didn't expect to see you out," she said as she stopped in front of him. "I'm glad though, you can walk me home."

He grinned at her and grasped her hand as they started walking again. "Spock is letting me borrow a couple of books."

"Oh? What about?" She tried to read the covers.

He hid them behind his back. "Ah ah. They're for a surprise, so no peeking."

She pouted. "You're no fun."

"It's part of my charm." He grinned. "How was the rest of your shift?"

Hermione gave him a tired smile. "Good. Quiet thankfully."

"I'm glad."

The couple slowly made their way home as they continued to talk about their day before parting at Hermione's quarters after a slow kiss goodnight.

* * *

01 May 2364, 22:52

"Oh, Len. This has been a perfect day!" Hermione exclaimed as they lay in each other's arms on the grass.

He had arranged for both of them to have the day off and he surprised her from the moment she woke up with different things he had learned about during his research on Beltane.

"It's the least I can do for you," he replied. "I don't like seeing you sad and I thought bringing back something you loved from your early childhood would help make tomorrow a little easier for you."

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Thank you so much."

"Now, there was something else I read about in one of Spock's books that I'm pretty sure you never participated in when you were a child."

Raising an eyebrow, she sat up. "And what would that be?"

He grinned unrepentantly as he sat up with her. "The Goddess and the Green Man."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh really?"

"You know about it then?"

She laughed. "I may not have ever participated in this aspect of Beltane, but of course I know about the May Queen and her Oak King as they were referred to before I went to Hogwarts. Once I was there, I learned the other names the couple have been called over the years." She gave him a mischievous look. "You do know what it entails? What could possibly happen, right?"

"Yes, I do." He looked at her seriously. "Are you okay with everything?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't still be here," Hermione replied as lust flared in her dark eyes.

"Good." His normally light brown eyes darkened as he realised what she was agreeing to and he smirked. "Now, run."

Hermione giggled and jumped up from where they had been sitting and sprinted off into forest, her white shift dress fluttering around her knees.

Bones sat back and watched her for a moment, happy to hear her carefree laughter echo around him. He slowly stood up and listened for her soft footfalls on the forest floor. A moment later, he took off after her, chasing his goddess into the darkness.

The couple darted through the trees for almost a quarter of an hour before Bones was close enough to catch sight of her again. He grinned. Soon she would be his completely.

Up ahead, he saw Hermione look over her shoulder, her dark eyes glittered in the moonlight and her hair bounced as she moved.

"Do try to keep up, old man!" She called over her shoulder.

Bones chuckled and muttered, "Old man? I'll show you old man."

He cut to the left, ignoring the branches that snagged on his white tunic and trousers, and quickly made up ground on Hermione. Within minutes, he reached her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

She struggled against him, but there was no effort behind it and her laugher only weakened her fight.

"I've got you now, my Hermione," he whispered in her ear, his voice a low rumble.

She shivered in his arms and turned to face him. "What are you going to do with me?"

He grinned wolfishly. "I'm going to make you mine."

"For a year and a day?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

His grin sobered some. "Forever and a day."

Hermione hummed. "Hmm, I rather like that idea." She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. As she pulled back, she whispered, "Take me, my Oak King."

He moaned, "Yes, my Goddess," and crushed his lips against hers. Sliding his hands down her body, he curled his hands behind her legs and lifted her.

Hermione secured her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips.

They both moaned as her warm centre pressed against his growing erection.

He tore his lips from her's and trailed kisses across her jaw and down her throat. "I need you," he whispered against the damp skin of her neck.

"I'm yours," she moaned as she tilted her head back to give him better access, her long dark curls swaying with the movement. She carded her fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends.

He pulled back and looked at her, lust blowing his pupils wide. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured. She closed her eyes. "Hold tight."

A second later the couple were back in the clearing. Their bonfire still burned merrily, warming the area.

Hermione unhooked her legs from his waist and as she moved her arms, she tugged on his tunic. He helped her remove it before he grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. As soon as her arms were free, she reached for the waistband of his trousers and slid them down, allowing his erection to spring free from the lightweight material. She kneeled before him.

He dropped to his knees in front of her. "Lay down."

She moved slightly to lay down on the blanket beside them. He followed her, covering her smaller body with his own larger one.

There under the waning moonlight of a past Beltane night on Earth, Doctor McCoy and Hermione Granger made love. This was not their first time together, but they did not let that stop them from getting swept up in the euphoria surrounding them.

From the shadows of the trees surrounding the clearing, a woman and man watched silently. While the setting before them was only a projection, the Maiden goddess and her May King were as real as the couple before them.

"You were right about her all those years ago."

"Of course I was." The Maiden goddess smiled. "She has been destined for greatness since she was a child."

"Same for him," the May King added.

The Maiden goddess smiled. "Just think of what they can achieve together."

He grasped her hand, combining their blessings that encircled the passionate couple in green, red, and white lights.

They then faded into the ether long before the projected scenery faded.

Hours later, Bones and Hermione ended up back in his quarters for another round and as they lay sated in each other's arms, he was reminded again that this is what he wanted. Hermione by his side. She was his future and while he didn't quite believe in Beltane and its rituals, he hoped that the Goddess and the Green Man would smile down upon them. _Make that her Oak King_ , he mused as he spread his warm hand over her lower abdomen.

Hermione's hand came to rest over his and she squeezed his fingers.

He smiled and they soon fell asleep, neither seeing the silver light that settled over her abdomen before fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not use stardates because I was unable to locate consistent information about how to convert the dates.
> 
> Site used for the Beltane colours and other aspects of the celebration: https://www.goddessandgreenman.co.uk/beltane
> 
> Meaning of Beltane colours  
> Green: growth, abundance and fertility  
> Red: strength, vitality, passion and vibrancy  
> White: cleansing and clearing and the power to disperse negativity.


End file.
